deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
The Viking Clan
Backround We came, born of battle, and bloodshed. Those that would stand against the Endzone's hordes. Yet, to the Endzone we returned, for our time at Fort Pastor was fleeting, and Valhalla called to us! And the city of Fairview morned, for it sensed it's certain demise. For what was once green and fertile, was now bloodied and abandoned. Those of you who only knew peace, now know only WAR!!! Viking Clan is composed of like-minded individuals who wish for nothing more than a good fight. We kill bosses, grind until even those with Vulcans leave, and never back down from a fight. The Clan's banner is a symbol of our strength. The two crossing axes represent our two arms that we use in battle. The helmit represents our ability to plan ahead for battlefield tactics. The quote is from Viking Warriors. It was the cry of Viking Warriors who feared nothing. Nothing... but the power of the Finns and their dark forests. Purpose Viking Clan aims to cure N4, eventually.... We act like Vikings; plundering and looting for our survival. Clan Trailers thumb|275px|right 301px Viking Quotes "Finns have the power of darkness, Finns are wizards" This was the cry of the Viking warriors who feared nothing... nothing, but the power of the Finns in their dark forests. "Never walk away from home ahead of your axe and sword.You can't feel a battle in your bones or foresee a fight. " "His Odin's men rushed forwards without armour, were as mad as dogs or wolves, bit their enemies shields, and were as strong as bears or wild oxen, and killed people at a blow, but neither fire nor iron told upon themselves." ~Snorri Sturluson on Berserkers (aka Vikings) in the Ynglinga Saga. How to Join Joining Viking Clan is easy. Please fill out an application (as listed below) on our clan thread and you will be automatically accepted if you are over level 20. Anyone who is below level 20 will probably be accepted (as we are very loose about our acceptance rules). Username: Preferred Nickname: Skills: Former Clans: Current Clans (If Multi-Clanning): Personality: Your EPIC ownage moment: Best loot you ever found: We will NOT accept any application via this Wiki. Rules/Blog The blog can be found on our website. Rules: 1. Play by Dead Frontiers rules and conditions. 2. No excessive cursing. 3. No infighting. It hurts the clan. 4. If you pick up a weapon you have no intention of using, post on the thread that you have it. Someone may need it. Please remember though, your account comes first. If you are in need of money, feel free to sell the weapon instead. 5. No crude or otherwise vulgar behavior. Posting things like "I just got R**** by a zombie. Trololololol." is not allowed. It makes us look like small children who can't find better words to describe the scene. Cursing is limited, but *may* be allowed in rant posts. 6. Asking for items (or begging) is not allowed. But, if you need something (like food/ repair services/ or medical supplies) post here and see if anyone is willing to trade. If no one has the supplies/services, try a suicide loot run. You may get lucky in finding what you need (cash, morphine, food). 7. Multi-clanning is allowed. However, you should provide the clan's name and thread (so we can ally with them). Leadership/Ranks Please click''' here to see the complete list of clan members with their assigned ranks. Thank you.'' '''''Current Ranks and descriptions: Chieftain (Held only be the clan leader) Leader of the clan. Co-Chieftain (See requirements below) Co-leader of the clan. Awarded to those deemed trustworthy and who have great charisma. Jarl An admin-class. The rank of Jarl is reserved for those who do not have the requirements for Co-Chieftain. Landsmann An admin-class. Deals with day to day activity on the forums. Stallari The only non-admin-class rank that allows the player to accept others into the clan. If you reach this rank, you have a promising future. Kinsman Hauldr This rank is for those who show promising leadership skills. Bonda You have proven yourself worthy in battle and on the forum thread. Lithsman(insert title here) Lithsman is a side rank that you retain for life as a member of Viking Clan. Off the side, you can insert the following; Looter, Grinder, PvPer, Boss Hunter, merchant, etc... '' Thane ''You are a good soldier and you show promise in the clan. Hird The rank above Full Lithing. You retain this rank until you show that you are worthy of other ranks. '' Full Lithing ''The basic rank. You will retain this rank for one week to make sure that you will remain active in the clan. Addtionally, we have the rank of Thrall. A Thrall is reserved for punishment and will not be used unless there is a punishment handed out to a player. A player will be a Thrall until leadership determines otherwise. '' ''More ranks may be added if we decide to do so. Current Leadership and Co-Leadership Requirements William Cunningham is the owner and Chieftain of the clan. To become a Co-Chieftain, you must: Be level 25 250 Dead Frontier forum posts Be active (online at least once every two days) Have complete knowledge of clan rules and duties Be willing to help others in the clan If you have not met these conditions, you will be a Jarl until you can meet the conditions. Signatures To provide you with a feel for what we are like, we are showing you a select few of our epic signatures.